


Secret's Out

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt 31: Scarf.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt 31: Scarf. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Secret’s Out

~

As Draco arrived at breakfast, Pansy did a double take. “Fun night?” she purred.

Draco shrugged. “I slept, I woke up, I came to breakfast.” 

“Mmhm.” Pansy smirked. “Did you dress in the dark?” 

“How’s that your business? So what if I did?”

“It’d explain your attire.” 

“My—?” Draco looked down, his mouth dropping open. “Oh fuc—”

“Draco?”

Wincing, Draco looked up and into Harry’s eyes. 

The Great Hall went silent. 

Harry, wearing _Draco’s_ Slytherin scarf, smiled. “We switched scarves last night.” 

“Obviously.” Draco unwound the red and gold scarf around his neck, getting a whiff of _Harry_. He hesitated. 

~

Harry clearly noticed his hesitation. “Keep it if you like. After all, the secret’s out.” 

Draco scanned the room. 

Weasley, Granger, and Longbottom looked gobsmacked, Blaise and Theo were smirking, and Lovegood… She was smiling vacantly, eating toast. 

“You’re right,” Draco sighed.

Harry blinked. “Wait, did you just admit I’m right?”

Draco snorted. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

Harry laughed, and the sound seemed to galvanise everyone. They began whispering excitedly. 

“Sit,” Draco said. “Oh, and you may as well keep mine.” And, as Harry joined him, Draco buried his nose in his new Harry-scented scarf and smiled. 

~


End file.
